ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 1100-Timeline/2012-Present
2012 February 4th *Gadget Man's suit is completed. TRS - May 18th-20th *Nightcrawler lands on the Moon, and kills 2 Astronauts. *Sif finds his fathers old briefcase. *Nightcrawler lands on Earth. *Sif finds out that Al Hunderson worked at Knighttech, causing Sif to sneak in. *Sif & Dr. Ludvig Tron meet for the first time. *Nightcrawler mutates and becomes stronger. *Sif opens a container disguised as a meteor, causing the Alphatrix to jump on Sif's wrist, and transform into Diamondhead. *Nightcrawler builds a tracker. *Sif runs in a dark alley and transforms back. Sif then transforms into Spidermonkey and swings off. *Sif calls Bradly and asks him a question, Bradly then answers that he would become a superhero, that immediately gives Sif motivation. *The next day, Nightcrawler finds Sif and a fight breaks down in Sif's neighborhood. *Nightcrawler is defeated, but runs off and swears to destroy Sif. *Several Hours later, Nightcrawler built a Mind-Control device on the roof of the Knighttech Tower, but is spotted by the police and Sif. *Nightcrawler jumps off the roof, and a fight breaks down near Knighttech tower. *Nightcrawler escapes the battle and goes back to Knighttech tower, activating his Mind-Control device. *Sif uses XLR8 to run up to the roof, but a fight breaks down. *The citizens of New York turn into Nightcrawler-like creatures, and climb Knighttech tower. *Sif goes to a pole that is connected to the device and kicks it, The Mind-Controlled people turn back to normal, but they turn Mind-Controlled right away. *Sif uses Four Arms and rips the pole off, and hits Nightcrawler with it causing him to fall off the roof and die. Everyone turns back to normal. *One day later, Sif gives himself the superhero name "Alienated" and reveals it to the public. *A Biosovortian informs Ziegel that the Alphatrix is on earth. TLOM - June 7th-8th *Mig gets attacked by corrupt policemen. *Mig travels home and witnesses Clepron Stargo fighting a fleeing KC. *Mig goes out to help Clepron and is almost attacked. *Clepron and Mig become partners and go off on a mountain. *Both heroes fight. *The Gammatrix aboard an alien bandit spaceship crashes a few miles away from Mig's location. *Mig goes to the location and the Gammatrix latches onto him. *Clepron comes and gives Mig information about the strange Gammatrix. *Mig transforms into Lavalamp. *Dan and Mig have a confrontation; Mig transforms back and tries explaining the Gammatrix as well as Clepron. *KCs ambush the three. *Mig transforms into Puncherbot and kills three of the KC, while the others flee back to Klemer. *Klemer Krock gives order to the KC to retrieve the Gammatrix at once and possibly even kill Mig, Dan, and Clepron. *Mig encounters the KC army and uses Spiker to attack them. *Clepron ditches Dan's side to go to Mig; Mig goes off to try and rescue Dan, thinking his nightmare is exactly real and is about to happen. *Mig goes Warpspeed and gets to Dan's location. *Mig walks into a trap and comes face to face with Klemer. *Mig uses Iceitope to attack Klemer and the KC. Klemer sets off explosives and thinks Mig and Dan have perished in the smoke and flame. *Lavalamp and Dan make it out alive and go to Clepron. The three swear to get Klemer and the KC and promise to train Mig so he is ready for them. TLOM - June 10th *Mig and Dan train in Dan's garage; Mig fails and learns more about the Gammatrix. *Clepron reveals Slim Slo'Gan, a very important lackey to Klemer, is planning to destroy Valegrove and kill his adopted son, Maltha Rano. *Mig and Clepron travel to Valegrove to try and apprehend Slim. *Dan is attacked by Slim, and Slim attacks Clepron and Mig and causes them to crash and go out-cold. *Mig and Clepron wake up at night and scout throughout the city. *Mig and Clepron rescue Maltha from rubble from a destroyed building. *Slim comes out of the rubble and attacks Maltha. *Klemer appears from the rubble and confronts Mig and Clepron. *Clepron frees Maltha; Maltha attacks Slim but is subdued by Klemer. *Clepron attacks Slim, Mig attacks Klemer as Spiker. *Klemer launched nitroglycerin barrels into the air. *Mig uses AHDO to destroy them and save him, Clepron, and Maltha and is knocked out in the process. *Mig awakes in Dan's garage and discusses with him what happened. *He decides to go out for the night after having a miniature argument with Clepron and Dan. *Maltha goes to City Hall to report Klemer and Slim's crimes to the mayor. *The mayor is murdered; Klemer Crooks in disguise take reach of Maltha. *Klemer reveals the be the new mayor of Central City, fulling controlling everything that goes in it now. TRS - June 1st *Ziegel sends SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight to retrieve the Alphatrix. *SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight terrorize people at the beach, then later the town. Sif finds out. *A Fight breaks down in the town. *SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight fly up to a plane and kidnap every passenger on it. *SevenSeven tracks down Sif as hes training, and lures him to a trap. *Sif has been lured to a place where SixSix, and EightEight are holding the hostages in a force field. SixSix, and EightEight quickly turn off the Force Field and the hostages fall to their doom, but luckily enough, Heatblast shows off a new ability and catches them all. But, while Sif is distracted, EightEight knocks him out. *Sif wakes up in a force field cage in a spaceship, and EightEight was guarding it. Sif transforms into a new alien Wolfpack, and Sif tricks EightEight into telling Wolfpack's powers. Sif quickly breaks out of the force field cage, and defeats EightEight quickly, but SixSix, and SevenSeven come in the room. *EightEight gets up, and the 3 get combined and turn into NineNine. A fight breaks down in the spaceship. *NineNine is defeated by Upgrade, then later Upgrade hacks into the spaceship and goes back to earth. TLOM - June 21st *Klemer Krock groups up all of the KCs and orders them to free Zs'Skayr from the dead. *Mig and Clepron find out the group and assault them. *Clepron and Mig split up; Clepron goes into Klemer's secret entrance to his office to confront and attack him. *The KCs arrive at the graveyard and free Zs'Skayr. *Zs'Skayr reveals to have tricked them and kills them all except one. *Mig goes to the gravesite and finds the KC deceased. *Zs'Skayr travels to Klemer's office to find him and attacks him. He then possesses Klemer when Mig arrives there. *Mig and Klemer instigate in a battle. *Mig uses Fantasm (a new alien) to take him on, meanwhile Clepron is fighting Zs'Skayr's arised dead minions. *Mig destroys Zs'Skayr, Clepron destroys the walking dead. *Klemer kills the last KC member alive, who goes to him reporting what has happened. *Klemer calls Frank Prince to negotiate a new plan: gain bigger allies around the Universe. TLOM - July 5th TRS - July 11th *Ziegel is informed that SixSix, SevenSeven, and EightEight failed to retrieve the Alphatrix, and that the other bounty hunters are after another treasure. Ziegel reveals that he has a bounty hunter. *3 Prisoners with the names Donny, Chris, and Tony beat up other prisoners in the cafeteria, and they are sent to their cells. Ziegel then communicates with the 3, and gives them a deal, and weapons. They accept. *Donny, Chris, and Tony attack the prison, which attracts the Police and Sif's attention. Sif then arrives on the scene, with the police angry and shooting at Sif. Sif quickly finds Donny, and Chris, and then a fight breaks down, but Tony was hiding and tried out a pill, which granted him powers. Tony quickly ran away. *The fight ends with Donny, and Chris running away, and the police attacking Sif. Sif then runs away to the docks and attempts to take out the Alphatrix. Sif fails, and swears to kill whoever is responsible for the creation, Sif then gets a good glance of Knighttech tower, and immedietly remembers Dr. Ludvig Tron. *Sif as Humungousaur breaks in through the Knighttech walls and grabs Dr. Ludvig Tron by the neck, and threatens Dr. Tron, and asks why he did this. Dr. Ludvig Tron asked him to let go, and he'll try to explain everything, in which Sif let go and changed back. *Meanwhile, Donny and Chris hide out in a Warehouse trying to figure out the next plan. Ziegel's voice is heard, and Ziegel gives the 2 an idea, and gives them new weapons. *Dr. Ludvig Tron explains to Sif that the Alphatrix was created by someone. *Donny/Retaliator contacts Sif (And Dr. Ludvig Tron) and tells him to meet at a small construction site. *Sif arrives at the small construction site, and battle begins. *Donny/Retaliator blows up Dr. Ludvig Tron's old house and presumably Dr. Tron too. The Battle Continues. *Tony Handsome nearly kills Sif, but Dr. Ludvig Tron runs over Tony and shoots him. Dr. Tron then reveals that he was out of the house before it exploded, and his son is a police officer. *The Fight continues with Dr. Tron fighting Chris, and Sif fighting Donny/Retaliator *Sif takes Donny and flies towards the city, and the battle continues between them on the streets. *Dr. Ludvig Tron fights Chris, but Chris wins forcing Dr. Ludvig Tron to hide. *The Battle Between Sif and Donny/Retaliator goes on and they battle in a hotel lobby, but Sif uncontrolably goes back to Human, and asks Donny to fist fight, which he accepts. *Richard Tron (Dr. Ludvig Tron's son) goes over to the construction site, and helps Dr. Tron, and fights Chris. Later on, the Police surround the construction site and Chris, causing Chris to be arrested. *The fist fight continues with Sif and Donny/Retaliator, but Donny is seemingly winning. BUT, the citizens of New York help out Sif and battle Donny as well. A minute later, a police helictoper flies in, along with the rest of the police officers, and arrest Donny, and the battle ends. TLOM - July 21st TRS - July 30th *Sif as Spidermonkey stops two robbers who stole money from the bank. *Later that day, Sif gets in a fight with Derek, and accidentally unlocks Mode 2. As Sif punched Derek, Derek goes flying towards a tree which breaks his bones. *Sif gets suspended from School, and Sifs Mom grounds Sif. *Meanwhile, a race that look similar to humans are seen in a spaceship flying around, but they get hit with a lot of meteors. One of the females in that ship gets hit with a small blue meteor, and she starts looking like Nightcrawler. But, the spaceship crashes into Earth, with only a medic and the female surviving, but the female quickly kills the medic. *Later that day, Sif sneaks out of the house as Jetray and goes to Knighttech Tower *Dr. Ludvig Tron accidentally reveals that The Alphatrix has a second mode, and Sif gets suspicious, and asks Dr. Tron how he knows. Dr. Tron had no choice but to reveal the full story, and Sif gets upset, and leaves the tower. *An explosion occurs, causing Sif to check it out. Hatus appeared to be terrorizing the city, but Sif quickly interferes and attacks Hatus. Near the end of the battle, Sif throws Hatus off a skyscraper, and Hatus falls, but she quickly disappears. Sif jumps down to check it out, but Joel quickly ran up to Sif and insulted him, but Sif ignores and runs off. TLOM - September 30th 2013 May 11 *Drahcir realizes his molecules are corrupting and begins working on the Genome Elixir. June 20 *Drahcir finalizes the Genome Elixir. July 1 *Olivia dies. December 23 *Drahcir steals plans for the Alphatrix, edits them, and creates the device known as the Simplicitrix. *After crash-landing, Richard gains the Simplicitrix, and becomes enemies with Drahcir. *Richard meets Taylor. *Richard transforms into Xylignin, Scorchnet, Guardian Reptile, Blamurai, and Quaker Waker for the first time. *Drahcir dies from artificial teleporting, drinks the Genome Elixir, and becomes the negative Richard: Drahcir. December 30 *Richard and Taylor travel to Ledgerdomain and meet Becky. 2014 January 1 *Richard's team travles to Hathor and meet Gilbert, the last of the Panuncians, while fighting off Lord Mitos. January 1 (Alternate Timeline Paradox) *Richard's team fixes a paradox caused by Time Lapse. January 1-2 *Richard gets a vision from his future self. January 2 *Richard's team meets and defeats Darama. January 4 *Richard's team beats Lord Mitos on Sector 5, RG-21578-4. January 8 *Richard and Becky switch places while fighting Darama. January 10 *Richard's team battles Drahcir. *Richard prepares for what his dream nine to eight days ago had shown him. Category:Timeline Category:Sif 100 Category:Tabs Category:The Legend of Mig Category:Journey Into The End